MLP: Insomnia
by Tatergattler
Summary: Me? I'm an average colt, that just moved to Ponyville, it's a nice place and I like it a lot after just getting here a few days ago, the resedents are always cheery. Since my arival, I've been getting lots of restlessness, and I just can't go to sleep at night, and when I do, it's only for a few hours...what's going on here?
1. Welcome to Ponyville!

MLP; Insomnia

**AN OBVIOUS DISCLAMER: AS WITH ANY OTHER STORIES I DO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORTH OWNING EXEPT FOR THE PLOT. HYPER BEAT, OTHER OC'S I HAVE ADDED, AND MY FRESH IDEAS FROM MY MIND!**

Tatergattler here! And I'll be starting yet ANOTHER story...yes, that's right...another one...and I'm already waist high in 'F's' and other expectations for upcoming stories, and I can't keep up! Everything is getting way too hard for me to juggle, and therefor, sorry for those hearts who longed for some of these, but the stories listed below are either going on haitus, moved along to another user to create, or just plain outright thrown out...

**One Hoof Infront of the Other (2nd in the Footstep Seiries)**

**The Legend of Fortress: Wind Waker**

**My Little Fortress: Teamwork is Magic**

**(Defenently going on haitus, not going anywhere) MLP: The Arrow From Afar**

If you want to take on the task of moving these stories into your care, PM me and I'll give the details, again, sorry for those who wanted these stories to come along, but I gotta drop some stuff...please, hate, sue, whatever, It pains me to throw these off as mush as it hurts you to see them vanish into thin air, but then again, blame life and what it's already thrown at me...

* * *

Chapter 1  
From the Hights of Buildings to the Happiness of 'Home'

I heaved the last of my luggage onto the train and took my seat next to my father, Tuned Strings. He was a reletively small earth stallion, being around the same hieght of my mom, Strobe. He was a light wooden brown earth pony, with a even darker brown mane, and a cutie mark looking like a standard accoustic guitar. his cyan eyes and face giving me a comforting smile as the train bellowed it's whistle and started to move.

"Don't ya worry, Hyper," He said in a tone that wasn't too deep, but not too high... "I've heard by some mighty friends of mine that Ponyville is gonna be a great place to live." He was from more down south... Like, Applaloosa, down south... His accent proved the fact... Mom had walked right past us, stopped and whispered something to Dad, She was a nearly fluorescent white along with a flashy red mane, paired with a strip of blue down the middle, having a white horn sticking out through her mane. Her eyes shimmered with a gold color and her cutie mark almost reflected all the light bestowed apon it, being a blue hued circle, her specalty was in with the infamous strobe lights, making them, to be precise... After a bit of whispering, dad gave me a small, playful smile

"Mom said not ta wear that cap indoors..." He said...

"I know...I know..." I replied, and grudgingly took the headwear off... I gave it a bit of a looking over. It's white front was home to a double eighth note, one slightly high than the other, while the rest of the ball cap was a cyan. Mom was quick to pick up on my favorite color... I'm an aquamarine pegasus, my mane was a matted spectrum blue, added with a gray line running down the middle, along with my tail. my eyes according to mom was a calming, shimmering, mint-green, and I had agreed with that the first time I acctualy looked into a mirror, back in our home in Manehatten...

I had been born on Hearts and Hooves Day, and still suprisingly, get cooed for it, 13 years since my entrance into the world... Some say it'd be easy for me to find the love of my life, but nope, not yet, and besides, I've never had a marefriend. Others say that I bring love to others... Isn't that a cupid pony's job?

I set my cap aside, and pulled off my headset from around my neck, it was still brand new, it's yellow paintjob had not been scratched yet... It had been a gift for me when I turned 12, and sooner later, I got my cutie mark from singing a solo for the school chior, though my cutie mark isn't exactly specific on that, being a headset, a heart and a small little blue electric bolt. it basicly said that my talent was in anything vocal, or music related, I can hit the high notes that most of the colts in my chior can't hit anymore, yet sing low enough to blend sound with them, and I had recently learned how to work a DJ turn table...or that...whacha-ma-doodle that spins vinyl records for DJs to work their 'magic'...

'Aww, come on..how long is this ride?' A voice in my head muttered...

'Well...Hyper's mom said an hour and a half...' Another voice in my head responded, this one sounding femine... These were my two consciences, Quick, and Note...

'Hyper, please tell me you've packed at least SOME form in entertainment...' Quick muttered...

'...Quick...He always has his headset with him...' Note stated...

'...Oh, yea...'

Now that I've talked about my family...wasn't there that one day when mom mentioned...Me having two older sisters..? Bleh, I can't really remember...

* * *

After coming back from listening to some dubstep, Dad was just starting to get up. He turned to me.

"Well son, We're here" He said, looking out the window that I was next to, seeing a large boulding around the center of town...

'Ugh, bout time...' Quick stated glumly...

'Cheer up...ride's over' Note replied... I got up and grabbed my stuff, I hadn't really packed a lot, just a portable DJ spin table thing, some vinyl disks and some pictures, and some warm clothing for winter, even though it was the middest of summer here...

"Hyper!" I heard mom call out... I turned around... "Kay, stay by me, don't wantcha to get lost with all dese ponies about" She said, a heavy Manehatten accent on her, along with mine, exept my accent was more...perky..? Is that the word?

"Yea, yea, I know ma..." I replied and followed her closely and finaly made our was into Ponyville for the first time... The sun was at it's peak, Celestia keeping perfect track of the time. The wood of the train station made it's own noice as many ponies walked around, welcoming, giving hugs, and the like...

After making our way through the crowd and the happily buzzing streets of the town and to our new house. I walked around for a bit and declared a room upstairs for my usage, this was a mild sized room, on one side a bed, and on the other, a closet to store stuff I didn't need... I dug around in my saddlebags and pulled out the spin table, a set it up next to the bed, and put my stash of disks in a cabnet, installed into the wall... I plopped down on the bed and lay there for a few minutes...

'Hyper, you should really take a quick nap, a little sleep won't hurt...' Note said...

* * *

After a few hours of just laying on the bed, trying to fall asleep, mom had called me down for dinner... Oh boy... Hayburgers and fries... She knew that this was a family favorite... After seeing dad almost float into the room and having a quick joke around we settled down to eat, and mind you this stuff was better than usual... Dad was talking about some nice ponies in town, 6 in paricular... A librarian named Twilight Sparkle, another pony with a southern accent as well, named Applejack, a fashionista with a sharp eye for detail named Rarity, a flamboyant pegasus named Rainbow Dash, a shy animal lover named Fluttershy and a party animal, named Pinkie Pie, who he had just managed to talk her out of a full scale welcome party for the family, but he said he wasn't really sure if the pink mare was still gonna throw it or not, she did seemed pretty determined to do so anyways...

After dinner I went and brushed my teeth before going to back to my room... the moon now just starting to peek up... I lay down in my bed, exausted on what had happened today...tomorrow I'm gonna head on out and see around town, mmet new ponies, and the so forth...

* * *

I opened my eyes for probably the hundrenth time already... the moon starting it's desent... I didn't get any sleep done... and I was just about to pass out I was so sleepy, but I just couldn't... Why can't I fall asleep? My mind isn't flowing right, and my vision is blurry, but I still can't fall asleep... I shifted in bed and tried a diffrent comfy postiton and acctualy started to get some results as I slowly started to fall into a dreamless, black sleep...

~1~


	2. Meeting Some Long Lost Siblings

MLP; Insomnia

**AN OBVIOUS DISCLAMER: AS WITH ANY OTHER STORIES I DO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WORTH OWNING EXEPT FOR THE PLOT. HYPER BEAT, OTHER OC'S I HAVE ADDED, AND MY FRESH IDEAS FROM MY MIND!**

Tatergattler here! Sorry for a long update, but I've been busy with school, i'm gonna try and keep up with weekly updates, on Saturday, so come back next week for the 3rd chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2  
Meeting Some Long Lost Siblings

I tried and rubbed my eyes, the sun beaming out the window... I took a groggy look at the clock dad had given me... 10:00... I had been up all night...as far as I recalled, I had only gotten 2 hours of sleep... I got up and stretched, letting a yawn through my tired mouth... After taking a shower, I went down stairs to be greeted by mom and dad...

"Mornin' pal!" Dad said in his usual voice, looking up from a news paper...

"Morning Hyper," Mom started to say, but stopped... "Ya don't look like ya got the good 9 'ours a sleep..." She said, knowticing my tired looking eyes...

"Nah, I'm fine" I shrugged her worries off... "I'm still tired, 'at's it..."

"You sure, hon?" Mom asked...

"Positive" I replied and went over the the table to eat the breakfast she had made...

~2~

After eating my share and reciving another worried look from my mom, I headed out the door to get the town implanted into my head... There was a large, circular, tall building in the center of town... That must be the Town Hall... I studied the stunning feat of enginering... According to dad, this place was nearly destroyed once... Kinda hard to believe now... Losing intrest, I continued to walk through town, getting some friendly waves and smiles from the locals.

'This ain't such a bad place...' Quick said...

'Yea...Everypony here is quite friendly' Note replied

"You don't say..." I muttered...

~2~

I've walked a few times around the town, and started to get the hang of where each building is... Only thing is... I wasn't exactly watching where I was going and bumped into somepony

"Oh, sorry..." I said, quickly... The pony was a pegasus, a bit taller than I was, mare, a bit older than I was, according to looks...which is to say around...16? She also had light rose eyes, a light hue of blue in her coat with a faint gray mane, which was softly flowing along with the wind. A pink-blue-ish bow tied into it... She gave me a small smile before replying...

"Oh, no it's nothing... I haven't seen you around before... Are you new here?" She asked

"Yea...I got here...'round 5 in the evenin' last night..." I replied...

"Really? Also, I swear that accent sounds fimiliar..." The mare put a hoof on her chin...

"Manehatten, and a bit a southern" Her eyes went wide in realization

"Ah...My mother was from Manehatten as well..."

"Oh, really?" I asked...

"Yes, and my father was from Trottingham"

"Trottin'ham? Isn't that...like...Apploosa down south...?" She gave me a nod... "Thing is... My ma was from Manehatten, and My dad was...somewhere like I said, Apploosa down south..." She gave me a quizical look..

"Really? That's weird..." I gave a nod of agreement... then remembering that one thought on the train...I started to think there's more similiarities between me and this mare than just looks...

"Also, I didn't catcha name, mine's Hyper Beat"

"I'm Flitter" She replied... Flitter...Flitter... Ah, I can't remember what, but it has that...fimiliar vibe to it...or I just might be losing my sanity over thinking all of this, either one is a viable explanation at this point... A toll of the bell broke our conversation... "Oh dear, I have some stuff to do, I'll see you around...Hyper!" She said, recalling my name... I gave a small wave before continuing on my journey,,,

~2~

After getting a quick snack from home, I went out again, this time, just to wander around and do stuff... I.E. I had nothing in mind to do, but luckily a voice called me...

"Hey...You're Hyper, right?" A pegasus landed infront of me, looking almost exactly like Flitter, only the mane was diffrent, along with the voice...

"...Uhh..Yea, why?" I asked...

"Flitter told me about you, something about having parents from the same places?" She asked...

"...Yea, right...sooo..?" I said again..

"What are your mom and dad's names?"

"Whoa, what's yer name first?" I said quickly...

"Cloudchaser, now what are their names?" She asked again...

"Dad's Tuned Strings and Ma's Strobe" I said quickly, her pressing for info kinda scared me a bit... Her expression when from determined, to shocked, then softend to a small smile...

"That's all I really needed to know...sorry for scaring you..." She said and took off...

~2~

"Wait, who asked for our names?" Mom asked, just to clarify things...

"Her name was Cloudchaser, why?" I said. It was around 8:00 by the time I got back to eat supper, and I had told them about my day...

"And who was the other mare that you talked to? The one that looked like Cloudchaser?" Dad asked...

"Flitter...again, why do you want to know?" I asked, mildly annoyed... My parents gave each other a look of shock then grinned...

"Hyper...It's time you meet you sisters..." Mom said...

"...Wait what?" I asked, and a knock on the door sounded...Mom opened the door...I heard a voice...

"...I'm home ma" Dad got up...

"Is that you Flitter?" He asked as he half walked, half ran ot the door...

"Yes...it is..." the voice replied back...

"...What's going on?" I asked... Mom and dad walked back into the room, along with Flitter and Cloudchaser, both smiling hugely... Cloudchaser saw me and spoke first...

"I never knew my little brother would be so cute..." She said...

"...Wait, what?" I asked again, a bit confused on the situation...

"Hyper, these are your sisters, twins in fact... Flitter and Cloudchaser..." Mom said...I was beyond speechless... Flitter came in from the blue and gave me a quick hug...

"How are you doing, brother?" She asked, it took me a while to get out of the daze...

"I-I'm fine...but...how didja know where we lived?"

"I was watching what house you came out of..." Cloudchaser replied...I gave her an uncomfortable look... "Sorry.." She said idly, Flitter just giggled a bit...

'I knew they looked fimiliar' Quick said...

"How didja know?" I asked quietly to keep from being caught...

'If I remember correctly, there was a picture of them as fillys on the wall in mom's room back in Maenhatten' He said...

'Oh, I remember now!' Note replied... A flash back filled my vision for a quick bit, a picture of two fillys, both with the same coat and eye color, only diffrence being the mane...

~2~

My new found sisters had gone to their home, while I lay in my bed, awake... It took me a while to finaly fall asleep...but what was coming was totaly out of the blue...

* * *

My lungs clawed for air as I ran through out town, the time being around midnight... I suddenly tripped over something cold...I took some time to get up and let my eyes adjust to the darkness...then screamed...

It was a body, an all to recently fimiliar body in the middle of a puddle of blood... Flitter's body...brutaly maimed and cut, her eyes closed painfuly, and her mouth clenched as if she were suffering... It was all too much for me... I franticly shook her, begging her to wake up...but instead, her body turned and revealed a little note, scratched out in her blood... 'Cloudchaser Will Be Chased...In The Clouds' I got up and tried to run off to find Cloudchaaser, but suddenly a hoof wraped around my mouth, and a feel of cold, bloody steel on my neck... a dark, evil voice muttered words...

"Wakey Wakey, Hyper Beat..." It sneered before slitting my throat...

* * *

I got up with a yell. My bed was comepletely dissoriented, I was covered in cold sweat and was breathing extremely hard... I quickly checked the time... 5:00... I felt a bit numb wehre the dream knife had slit... That dream... I gave off a sudder... This is going to be one heck of a day...


End file.
